All Characters in my story of Pucca
by Don Moua
Summary: Some of these characters were from part of the episodes and the other characters I made in my own mind. These characters are from "Pucca World" and "Dada most Secrets."
1. Chapter 1: Original Characters

_**Main Characters**_

* * *

Character: Pucca

Gender: Female

Age: 10-11/14-15

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Height:

Race:Chinese

Pair: Garu

* * *

Character: Garu

Gender: Male

Age: 12-13/16-17

Hair: Black

Eyes: Dark

Height:

Race: Japanese

Pair: Pucca

* * *

Character: Ching

Gender: Female

Age: 12-13/16-17

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Height:

Race: Chinese

Pair: Abyo

* * *

Character: Abyo

Gender: Male

Age: 12-13/16-17

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Height:

Race: Chinese

Pair: Ching

* * *

Character: Ring Ring

Gender: Female

Age: 12-13/16-17

Hair: Blue

Eyes: Blue

Height:

Race: Korean

Pair: Dada

* * *

Character: Dada

Gender: Male

Age: 14-15/18-19

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Dark

Height:

Race: French/Chinese

Pair: Ring Ring

* * *

Character: Chief/Jing Jing

Gender: Female

Age: 14-15/18-19

Hair: Black

Eyes: Dark Brown

Height:

Race: Korean

Pair: Tobe

* * *

Character: Tobe

Gender: Male

Age: 15-16/19-20

Hair: Black

Eyes: Gray

Height:

Race: Japanese

Pair: Chief/Jing Jing

* * *

Character: Yuni

Gender: Female

Age: 200+

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Green

Height:

Race: Japanese/Chinese

Pair: Soso

* * *

Character: Soso

Gender: Male

Age: 15-16/19-20

Hair: Black

Eyes: White

Height:

Race: Chinese

Pair: Yuni

* * *

Character: Yani

Gender: Female

Age: 200+

Hair: Pink

Eyes: Green

Height:

Race: Japanese/Chinese

Pair: Mio

* * *

Character: Mio

Gender: Male

Age: 12-13/16-17

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Height:

Race: Japanese

Pair: Yani

* * *

Character: Doga

Gender: Female

Age: 15-16/19-20

Hair: Black

Eyes: Dark

Height:

Race: Chinese

Pair: Shaman/Jumong

* * *

Character: Shaman/Jumong

Gender: Male

Age: 14-15/18-19

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair: Doga

* * *

Character: Won

Gender: Female

Age: 8-9/12-13

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair: Santa St. Nicholas

* * *

Character: Santa St. Nicholas

Gender: Male

Age: 600+

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

_**Chefs**_

* * *

Character: Ungle Dumpling

Gender:

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

Character: Linguini

Gender:

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

Character: Ho

Gender:

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

_**Chefs Love Affair**_

* * *

Character: Hottie

Gender:

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

Character: Kua

Gender:

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

_**Gods**_

* * *

Character: Master Mell

Gender:

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

Character: Master Soo

Gender:

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

Character: Master Loo

Gender:

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

_**Random People**_

* * *

Character:

* * *

Character:

* * *

Character:

* * *

Character:

* * *

Character:

* * *

Character:

* * *

Character:

* * *

Character:

* * *

Character:

* * *

Character:

* * *

Character:

* * *

Character:

* * *

Character:

* * *

Character:

* * *

Character:

* * *

Character:

* * *

Character:

* * *

Character:

* * *

Character:


	2. Chapter 2: My own Characters

_**Human**_

* * *

Character: Jo

Gender: Male

Age: 14-15/18-19

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Red

Height:

Race: Random Races

Pair: Ling Ling

* * *

Character: Ling Ling

Gender: Female

Age: 12-13/16-17

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Blue

Height:

Race: Korean

Pair: Jo

* * *

Character: Yuan

Gender: Male

Age: 253-254/257-258

Hair: Red

Eyes: Red

Height:

Race: Random Races

Pair: Silvia

* * *

Character: Silvia

Gender: Female

Age: 39-40/43-44

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Hazel

Height:

Race: French

Pair: Yuan

* * *

Character: Gura

Gender:

Age: 5-6/9-10

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race: Japanese

Pair: Nucca

* * *

Character: Nucca

Gender:

Age: 5-6/9-10

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race: Chinese

Pair: Gura

* * *

_**Demon/Other Creatures **_

* * *

Character: It/Chaos

Gender: Female/Male

Age: 902,718,056

Hair: Black

Eyes: Red

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

Character: Lucifer/Satan (Lucy)

Gender: Female/Male

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair: Unknown

* * *

Character: Abaddon (Sebastian Michaelis)

Gender: Male

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

Character: Vual (William Cross)

Gender: Male

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

Character: Lamatsu (Walter Mapes)

Gender: Male

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

Character: Mephistopheles (Johann Georg Faust)

Gender: Male

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

Character: Samael (Ariel Anicius)

Gender: Male

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

Character: Aeshma (Asha Vahishta)

Gender: Male

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

Character: Amaymon (Nathaniel)

Gender: Male

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

Character: Chung Kwai (Saint Nicholas)

Gender: Male

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair: Molly Henderson

* * *

Character: Zhong Kui (Francis Barrett)

Gender: Male

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

Character: Mary Anne

Gender: Female

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair: Chung Kwai

* * *

Character: Robin

Gender: Male

Age: 76

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

Character: Hang

Gender: Male

Age: 76

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

Character: Laurel

Gender: Male

Age: 76

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

Character: Yin

Gender: Female

Age: 0-1/4-5

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

Character: Yang

Gender: Female

Age: 0-1/4-5

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

Character: Choronzon (Aleister Crowley)

Gender: Male

Age: 289

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

Character: Adam (Alex)

Gender: Male

Age: 1,625

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

Character: Eve (Alice)

Gender: Female

Age: 1,614

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

Character:

Gender:

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

Character:

Gender:

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

Character: Cain

Gender: Male

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

_**Gods/Angels**_

* * *

Character: Order

Gender: Male

Age: 186,006,342

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Yellow

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

Character: Lady Nell

Gender: Female

Age: 186,006,265

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

Character:

* * *

Character:

* * *

Character:

* * *

Character:

* * *

Character:

* * *

Character:

* * *

Character:

* * *

Character:

* * *

Character:

* * *

Character:

* * *

Character:


End file.
